


众目睽睽不准做爱

by ToutIraBien



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToutIraBien/pseuds/ToutIraBien
Summary: 如题
Relationships: hozi - Relationship
Kudos: 44





	众目睽睽不准做爱

有的话听多了，即使发音不清，或者掺杂着太多杂音，也能猜个八九不离十。此刻站在无数开着闪光灯的镜头前看似笑的毫无破绽的权顺荣，实际上正咬着牙根想，下次一定要把镜头前面不得做爱这八个字印出来贴在李知勋脑门上，再加一句括号用说的做也不行括号。

“你能不能在这里给我舔啊。”

其实权顺荣只断断续续听到了“你能”“这里”“舔”这几个字，所以究竟是在哪里舔什么他都是自己按经验填的空。反正不需要真的猜中，因为李知勋也不是真的要他做什么，就是享受众目睽睽之下说荤话的感觉。权顺荣趁着换方向打招呼时落下右手，狠狠掐了一把猫屁股。

看上去分明像是连手淫都不会常做的样子，谁能想到是这么一个，说他有性瘾都可以的人。早上起来缠着权顺荣的捏他乳头捏到脸红气喘，待机室里有事没事就要伸到他裤子里揉两把那活儿，晚上睡觉前要是被李知勋逮到他俩独处，能做就做，不能做也要撩拨到两人脑子里都一团浆糊为止。摄像机面前倒是没法动手了，可他总能找到那么一两回，谁都没在看他们，或者正大光明可以说闲话的时候过来说上两句。看着面无表情，一张嘴说的都不是人话。

最早只会在长时间录制的时候讲两句，权顺荣只当是他录的无聊犯困，他俩也不总在一起，也就没当回事。在这份纵容下李知勋变本加厉，等到他意识到这事儿大了，小猫已经敢在和他挨着坐时凭借桌子遮挡隔着裤子揉他老二。权顺荣震惊归震惊，他又真管不住李知勋，一来二去发展到现在，每天耳朵里除了歌就是职场骚扰。

今天算好了，权顺荣盯着一下台就像没事儿人似的找文俊辉说话的小猫想，平时比这个过分的可太多了。尤其赶上他穿皮裤的时候，小猫从在后台开始就看着他眼睛放光。临上台前就要凑过来讲什么“可以看到顺荣的那个”“想给顺荣口交”之类，开始权顺荣听了浑身发红，一个劲的扯裤子，后来就和听到李灿跟他说“顺荣哥今天加油”没什么区别。上了台才是真的荤话爆发，之前小猫胆大到错身而过都要讲一句，后来被崔胜澈无意中听到一次，接下来两三天都气的不和李知勋说话，偏偏看到他还要红耳朵，搞得全队摸不着头脑。后来李知勋收敛了不少，只在真的能贴上权顺荣耳朵的时候开口。

虽说男的谁不爱听两句这个，可是被不知道多少双眼睛盯着的时候有人和你讲“后面想吃顺荣的那个”也不是多痛快的事。硬是硬不起来的(不是阳痿)，但说一点感觉也没有就是骗人了。这样半痒不痒的总搞得权顺荣心里长草，攒上几次，即使在回归期都要挤出时间，抓着李知勋操到他腿根都合不拢，哼哼唧唧的躺在沙发上自己揉个半天。但是权顺荣总觉得他一回过身小猫就在后面一副得逞的样子笑出眯眯眼。

明明他才是一般意义上应该主动的一方，但正如权顺荣自己说的那样——我们一般认为自己是最了解自己的——他是一个内向的人。在一些事情上他拥有超人的热情，不代表所有事情他都能像喊麦一样擅长。说到喊麦，权顺荣真的有担心过，就按照李知勋这么搞下去，总有一天他喊着喊着就会秃噜嘴，用简短有力的话告诉当时在场的所有人他是怎么照顾李知勋的屁股的。

事情不能再这么发展下去了，无论是为了他的健康(真的没有阳痿)还是组合的未来。这样的想法有了不是一天两天，但是权顺荣一直没想出来究竟要怎么做，直到前两天俩人又在工作室干柴烈火。不知道是太久没做还是怎样，小猫后面紧的塞不进去，捅了一半的老二硬在那里体验冰火两重天，权顺荣安抚了半天也没见软，心里上火，带着脏字开了黄腔。不过就是在“今天你怎么”和“小嘴那么紧”中间加了个他妈的，李知勋呜咽一声，整个人都红了，肉穴还是紧，但愣是这么紧着一口一口把整根吸进去了。

当时脑袋一热光顾着操小猫，没反应过来，事后琢磨了琢磨也有了大概眉目。惩治这种天不怕地不怕的小坏猫嘛，也就是以其人之道还治其人之身，让他感受感受什么叫职场性骚扰。权顺荣想的简单，没想到真到了开口的时候才发现自己不脱衣服竟然说不出荤话。对着小猫脸蛋儿一阵抓耳挠腮，最后灰溜溜的转身要走了，却被李知勋拉住了。

小猫几根葱白似的手指从黑色内搭袖口里探出一些，正抓在他上衣下摆。这个地方其实讨巧的很，看上去只是抓着衣服，实际手指骨节将将蹭在下腹暧昧位置，往下滑一点都是当众手淫。权顺荣不动了，咽了咽口水。李知勋不看他，眼睛只盯着自己的手，“顺荣今天怎么没冲上放啊，”小猫动动手指，只蹭到倏的绷紧的下腹，“想摸摸顺荣的龟头...也想吃。”

是人话吗。

权顺荣几乎要头昏眼花了，心底没由头的冒着气。他想都是男人怎么我就说不出这种话。

生气的时候禁不得细想，越想越上头，权顺荣还真乘着这股子气说出来了。

“还吃，平时吃的不够？？”

李知勋不动了。

“你这小猫他妈的喂不饱吗？”

说完自己先快窒息了。一来李知勋平时最听不得说他小猫，讲了要发脾气不理人的，二来怎么自己说来说去只会这三个字，这算哪门子荤话。眼见小猫愣在原地不出声，录制又快要开始，权顺荣心想怕是搞砸了，赶紧去抓小猫的手要哄。李知勋罕见的给他握了，没等他开口，小猫抬头了。脸上上了厚厚底妆看不太清，一抬起来，眼底红的眼角润的，连嘴巴都咬出痕了。

“喵。”

李知勋小小声叫了一声，甩了他的手跑了。

（其实到这里就想结束了但还是有点空虚）

一声猫叫搞的权顺荣后半程整个人像踩在云上。加上李知勋从那之后连他眼睛都不敢看，对上了就一副期期艾艾的样子——第一次在李知勋脸上看到的那种表情——夫胜宽无意间看到了一眼，咂么着嘴叫woozi哥不要像个新娘一样，立刻被秒变表情的李知勋拉过来一通捶打。

权顺荣低头笑，余光看到小猫一边和弟弟胡闹一边瞟自己，眼神上下的飘。今天都穿的西装裤，自己这条空荡荡的，李知勋那条则是紧紧包着屁股那种。等小猫彻底转过去不看他，权顺荣又盯着那条裤子看了半天，心里盘算着坏事。

胡话讲完胆儿都大了不少，要上车回宿舍的时候权顺荣拉了李知勋和崔胜澈坐一辆车，借口要谈事把剩下哥哥弟弟都赶到一起去。崔胜澈在待机室里就嚷嚷了半天困得要死，一上车问就权顺荣要谈什么，权顺荣故意说些不着四六的话，果然没两句后总队长就倒在副驾睡的死死的。权顺荣原本就坐在最后一排，等崔胜澈睡着了便悄声叫李知勋也到后面来。经纪人看到递了个眼神问要干嘛，权顺荣随手从包里摸了个本说写词，经纪人点点头又专心开车了。

李知勋有点一头雾水，权顺荣以前不是爱在车上胡闹的人，他也就没往那边想。没想到他刚一坐过去就被权顺荣抱到腿上。

很巧妙的姿势。权顺荣是半躺着的，李知勋被掰开腿卡在他大腿偏上的部位，上身贴着权顺荣。李知勋又小巧，正好整个人全被椅子挡住了。西装裤本来就不大松快，这会腿还被强制分开，李知勋隐隐觉得屁股后面布料有些撑着了，还没来得及说些什么，呲啦一声(不是很大)，被权顺荣撕开了不大不小一个口子。

“知勋晚上不是说，想吃什么来着？”

李知勋心里一凉，这是秋后算帐来了，怎么选在这种地方发情。偏偏从他被搂在怀里开始权顺荣就一直在捏他乳头，这会腰上都是酥酥麻麻的，起不来，只能拿头顶去蹭权顺荣的下巴示好。根本不奏效，权顺荣一旦被点开了窍就刹不住，竟然从包里摸出来一管霜状润唇膏，内裤也不脱直接塞进他后面，整管挤进去。

润唇膏总共也没多少的，全挤进去，还隔着一层布料，也只能把穴口弄的湿软。权顺荣一点也不急，一手伸着两个骨节在小猫的穴里胡乱搅动，一手解开自己裤子撸了两把，又去舔小猫耳朵。

“那就好好吃一会儿吧。”

说着把那根肉棍塞了个头进去。

李知勋快疯了，权顺荣瞎闹起来根本不管不顾。这个姿势想要塞整根进去完全不可能，无论他怎么收缩后面都只是在让龟头往复戳动同一片软肉，一点都吸不进去。他敏感点算浅的，但又不是塞个头就顶到的程度，这会将将顶在要到不到的地方。更糟的是没有被脱掉的内裤，布料和避孕套的触感是完全不同的，每一个细小的针脚这时候都是放大快感的助力。

也不对，比起快感更多的是痒，痒的他几乎要失去理智放声求权顺荣快点操进来，一整根，隔着内裤也没关系，在车上也没关系，有多少人看着都没关系，只要快点把肉棒整根塞进来就好。可小猫才呜咽两下，就被堵上了嘴。权顺荣少有的没有闭眼的亲着他，表情有点李知勋看不懂的得意。

这场酷刑足足进行了小二十分钟，拜首尔崎岖不平的路况和经纪人的暴躁所赐，李知勋成功的在脱了羽绒服的情况下出了一身的汗。腿又并不上了，后面也闭不上，没有被满足过的穴肉一刻不停的自己绞着，内裤前面也湿的一塌糊涂。临下车权顺荣笑眯眯的拍了拍他屁股让他先下，小猫抖着腿一步一顿，差点一头栽进崔胜澈怀里。还没站稳就回头往车里看，他可太急了，一分钟也等不了，恨不得能拉着权顺荣幻影移形立刻上床做爱。

可是权顺荣却在第二排坐下了，在李知勋不敢置信的眼神里冲他俩摆摆手，拉上车门。经纪人费劲吧啦的从驾驶位探过身来有些抱歉的叫他们自己上楼。李知勋嗓子还捏着，这时候也顾不上了，问他们要去干嘛。

“啊，真是关心呢。刚刚上车前顺荣说腰疼，临时约了医院的理疗，今天应该就不回了，在病房凑合一晚。正好你问了，回去给成员们说一下，不要担心啊！”

担心，担心个屁。李知勋看着扬长而去的车恨的哐哐跺脚。

崔胜澈：“你干嘛？”


End file.
